1. Field
The present disclosure relates to apparatus for securing access to manhole openings. More particularly, the disclosure concerns a manhole security cover.
2. Description of Prior Art
By way of background, standard manholes are designed to be easily removed from manhole openings to allow access to underground or aboveground facilities such as sewers, equipment vaults for electrical, communication and/or utility power systems, storage tanks and towers, and other infrastructure. This presents a security risk by allowing vandals, terrorists and others to gain unauthorized access to important assets, or to move about undetected via underground passageways. Standard manhole covers are also attractive targets for thieves who sell the covers for their scrap metal value. It is to improvements in manhole opening security that the present disclosure is directed.